


Time as a family!

by littleJessfanfics



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleJessfanfics/pseuds/littleJessfanfics
Summary: Well, hello everyone,  this is my very own charming family one shot series,  I hope you like it, and to be honest I’m really crap at summaries,  so please just  read and enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hay guys, I wrote this little one shot in January of 2016, There is some dialogue from the show! No copyright infringement intended! Please enjoy :)

The Charming family were sat in the booth at Grannies diner!

Henry asks "Are we going to get some food, I am starving."

Mary Margaret just laughs at her grandson and then replies. "Sure we are kiddo, we've just got to wait in till Ruby comes over."

Just then Ruby walks up to their table. "Hay guys, do you want anything to eat? As I've just heard someone say they're starving."

They all have a chuckled at that apart from Henry. " how do you do that, Ruby." Asked Henry.

"Well my dear, it's a part of the woof inside me, I've got super Dooper hearing because of it."

"Wow Ruby that is totally awesome. Thank you Henry, would you like something to eat?"

"I'll have a cheeseburger and fries please."

"Coming right up Young Man!"

"What about you David?"

"Well, Rubes, I'll have a steak and fries please."

"Coming right up charming. What about you Snow?"

"Oh Red, I'll have a BLT with a salad please."

"Okay Snow."

"what about you Emma."

"I'll have popcorn chicken and fries please."

"Okay Ems, your orders are coming right up."

Ruby leaves the table to go in to the Kitchen and tell the chef their orders!

Granny come over with their drinks. Four bottles of Coke, and some nice warm milk for Prince Neal.

They all picked their drinks up off the tray. "Oh, Granny thanks for the warm milk." Replied Mary Margaret.

"It's no problem Snow, I thought the new Prince might like some?"

"Well you got that right Granny." replied David as he started feeding Neal.

"Well Emma, I bit you and hook are glad to be back." Says Granny.

"Oh yeah we are, thank you Granny."

Granny left the table to go sort out some other customers.

"Hay Henry, do u want to go and kick a ball around before our meals come?"Asks David.

"Yes, sure Grandpa." The boys get out of the booth and go outside.

Mary Margaret smiles at her daughter. "You know, I still can't get my head round the fact that you were Princess Leia."

"Like I said, I was in a pinch, and couldn't think of any other Princessey names."

Mary Margaret laughs at that. "Oh, Emma you don't have to have a Princessey name to be a princess!"

Just then the boys walk back into granny's diner and walk over to the booth and sit back down as all their meals start coming out to them, Half an hour later they all put their knife and forks down.

"Well that was very nice." Said David.

"Yes, it was Charming! We better start getting back and putting this young Prince to bed." Replied Snow.

"I think that is good idea, Emma and Henry are you both ready to go back home?"Asked David,

"Yes, we are ready, Dad, and Henry, you need a good night sleep before you go back to school tomorrow!" Replies Emma

while everyone gets out the booth! David and Mary Margaret make there way to the car with Prince Neal!

Meanwhile Henry turns around to face Emma and says. "We are really staying in storybrooke?"

Emma just smiles at him and says. "Yes, we are kiddo, it's like I said storybrooke is our home and it's where our family is."

"Well then mum, we better make our way to the car before grandpa and grandma come back in looking for us."

Emma and Henry walk out to the car together and get in to back seats of the car. David started the car and drove all home the way home! David opened the door to the apartment, as they got inside Mary Margaret went to change Neal in to his pyjamas!

Emma said "Henry please go for a shower then brush your teeth then it's bedtime."

"Okay mum, good night grandpa, grandma and uncle Neal." Replies Henry as he goes and gets a shower!

David and Mary Margaret say "good night Henry."

Mary Margaret puts Neal into his cot and then crawls into bed herself! Emma plops her Red jacket on One of the dining room chairs and goes and sits on the sofa,

David walks out of the other bathroom Fully changed and ready to go to bed! Then he spots Emma's red jacket on the back of the dining room chair! Meanwhile Henry has finished shower and brushed his teeth and now he was crawling into bed!

David walks over to the chair, that has Emma's Red leather jacket on it, And says. "Emma, is your jacket meant to be on the back of this chair?"

Emma looks over at him from where she sat on the sofa and says. "Yes, Daddy it is!"

"Nice try princess, but we both know it's not meant to be there, it's meant to be on the coat rack!"

Emma rolls her eyes at him, and says. "Yeah, what ever Dad." replies Emma as she goes back to watching TV, meanwhile Mary Margaret just smiles at her husband and daughters conversation!

"Excuse me young lady, you do not tell me what ever Dad, you turn that TV off right now and come and put your jacket on the rack and then go to bed."

Emma turns off the TV and then just stares at David for a few seconds before burning out with laughter.

David just smiled at her and shake his head! Once Emma had stopped laughing, finally got up off the sofa, walked over pick her Jackets up and put it on the rack!

"See there is mind good princess, now off to bed with you!"

Emma and just smiles at him and says, "Okay, good night, Daddy!"

"Good night Princess sleep tight!"Replies David as he sees Emma walking up the stairs! He checks the door to make sure it is locked and then turns off all the lights in the living room and then makes his way to his bed room, and crawls into bed next to his wife and drift off to a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2  Family evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is my second chapter that I'm writing for the charming family, It's a one-shot, I also wrote this in 2016, well it was almost 2017, but the first chapter which is also a one-shot was written in the beginning of 2016

Chapter 2 A family evening

"Hay Mum, we are back from work." Announces Emma, while she's putting her Red leather jacket on the coat rack, as her father walks through the door and shuts it behind himself.

"Hey, you too, I am just sorting out our dinner for tonight, how was work." Snow Shouts back from her place in the kitchen.

"Work was good thanks, but I'm glad to be back home with my loving wife, and my little buddy."replied Charming as he walked into the kitchen, and gave his wife a peck on the lips, Snow giggled like a little schoolgirl after Charming pulled away.

"Well my dashing husband, I'm so glad to hear that, because your lovely wife, and your beautiful son, have missed you today." Said Snow while she was staring the pot of peas.

"Well in that case, I will spend the evening with my wonderful little man, and then spend the rest of the night with my fantastic wife, once our children are in bed." Replied Charming with a seductive wink, Snow just smirked back at Charming with the same seductiveness.

"Ugh, Guys, kids in the room, like seriously, we don't wanna hear that, do we, little Bro." Replied Emma, while holding Neal on her hip.

"I think we are embarrassing someone." Stage whispered Charming.

Snow slightly giggled at that, before saying "Sweetheart, why don't you go and put Neal in his high chair by the TV, and then pick out a movie we could watch while having dinner."

Emma look between her parents before nodding and walking off, she swiftly drag Neal's high chair from the dining room into the living room, and placed it right next to the couch, before placing Neal in the high chair and strapping him in, then she went towards the TV to grab the basket of DVDs and sorted through them to find the one that they were going to be watching this evening, while Emma out was doing that, her parents why are finishing with getting dinner ready.

"I am really going to miss her tomorrow, she's been such a great helping hand at the station, you know what, if I could take her out of school and give her a job, I would."

Snow smiled up at Charming, " I know you would, she's been absolutely fantastic these past couple of weeks, especially with giving up the whole of her six weeks holiday to come and help you out at the station, but I guess it's good work experience for her."

"I guess it was, I can't believe she is going in to eighth grade tomorrow, my little girl in eighth grade, just wow." Replied Charming.

"don't forget little Neal, who starts nursery tomorrow with Auroras little guy Phillip."

"Oh, yes, they're starting at Ella's nursery, as you're going back to work, but in the high school this time, and Auroras got a job at Ella's nursery."

"Yeah, that means Aurora and Ella will be looking after Neal, while we're at work, I can't believe I'm starting at the high school tomorrow, I remember being a primary school teacher just before Neal was born, and that was over a year ago."

"Don't worry Snow, you're going to be a wonderful high school teacher." Replied Charming while wrapping his arms around her.

"I hope so Charming, I really do hope so, but at least it means I can keep an eye on Emma."

"Why would you need to do that, she's always good." Asked a curious Charming.

"Well dear, you do remember she's turning 13 this year, and when little girls turn 13, they get quite curious with boys."

"Oh, no, that is not happening, no way is she getting her first boyfriend, she's not allowed one until she's 30."

Snow had to bite back a laugh, Charming was so funny at times, especially when it came to his little girl. "Oh charming, I am afraid she'll probably have a boyfriend before then."

"No, she won't, I won't allow it."

"I'm actually pretty sure she will, because our daughter has you wrapped around her finger, and I'm sure she will use the puppy dog eyes on you, when she finds the right Prince. And if she does get a boyfriend at least I'll be able to keep an eye on them at school, and we both will be able to keep an eye on them at home."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing, you're going to be at school with her then." Replied Charming while smiling down at Snow.

"Wait, no, oh no, oh no, oh no, mums going to be the new teacher that they were on about when I left six weeks ago." Asked Emma, both of her parents turned around at that point, and realised she was standing in the door way to the kitchen.

Snow walked over to her and said. "yes, I am sweetheart."

Mum, what were you thinking, replied Emma in an attitude tone.

"Emma Ruth Swan." Reprimanded Charming, Snow put her hand up to silence Charming.

"I was thinking that I need to help your father with the house bills, and I was also thinking my daughter wouldn't mind it, as she such a grown-up girl, but I guess I was wrong."

Emma now felt guilty, "I'm sorry mum, I didn't mean what I said, of course you can get a job at my school, what job did you get."

Snow smiled at her daughter, "I will be mainly teaching the year sevens, but I am also the English & maths teacher for year eight and nine, as there are mixed together, so I'll see you for maths and English."

"Great, my two worst subjects, how do you even know that you've got me"

"because you're on my timetable, same as Alexandra and August booth."

"Okay then, it's great that you are going to be at my school, just don't give me hard homework."

"Daughter dearest you know mum is going to challenge you."

"well now that sorted out, shall we have dinner and watch that film, that you picked em." Asked Charming.

"I think that's a great idea Dad." Emma picked up her plate of food and walked back over to the couch and sat down, as the movie was already in the DVD player just waiting to be pressed, all the family set down and had a lovely dinner of peas, mash, sausages, and onion gravy, they watched finding nemo which was Neal's favourite film, and played a couple of card games before heading off to bed as it was going to be a busy day tomorrow for all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and review if you want too, I hope this chapter will be better than the first as it will show my improvement :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this little one shout , reviews are welcome but not necessary!


End file.
